


There's no one else

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Make up sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: Since Jack McCoy called Rafael Barba, he's been working too much in a difficult case that involves a high profile in the department. Then a bad friend of yours suggests that maybe your boyfriend is seeing someone else. Since you've been cheated in the past, you start to worry.





	There's no one else

**Author's Note:**

> Each one of your kudos and comments makes my day :D, thank you so much!!!

You thought you heard it. Still, you tried to remain asleep. Rafael's phone buzzed again, and then he leaned to reach it without moving his arms of you.   
-What is it Jack? -he whispered trying to not wake you -yeah, sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes, and you better have ready a hot coffee.

He moved slowly. The most difficult part was to move his arm beneath you away. Then you stretched, half asleep, half awake. He was out of bed already.   
-Rafi? What are you doing?  
-Go back to sleep cariño. Jack called. Something happened and I have to go ASAP.  
-But... it's 3 in the morning -you said as you turn the bedside lamp on and take a look at your watch -Do you want me to prepare some coffee? -you asked as you sat, more awake now.  
He turned his head to see you. You looked so beautiful in his bed, and no one ever had asked him if he wanted something at 3 am. He never felt so loved and so in love in his life.   
-Don't worry cariño. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I mean it. 

Then he turned off the light and kissed you. Then he left and you fell asleep again. 

In the morning you found out what happened. Hank Abraham was arrested. You'd heard his name once or twice and you weren't sure what was his position but you knew he was important. And the charges were shocking. Child porn. What a disgusting man.  
During the day you couldn't wait to go back home and spoil Rafael a little. By then he must be exhausted and starved. It was 5 pm and you were so worried about him. You tried to call him twice but the phone sent you straight to voice mail. After the second try, you didn't insist, he must be very busy, you could wait until night. Hopefully, Jack would let him go early.

After you got out your office, you went to buy some hot chocolate and Rafael's favorite meal. When you got in his apartment, it was empty and dark. You turned the TV on and watched a movie, then checked your watch. It was almost midnight.   
You checked your phone. There were any messages. Maybe you should call him again...  
No. You were not going to be one of those women that want to control their boyfriends or husbands. He was busy, you saw the whole thing on the news. Besides, it wasn't the first time that he worked that way. You had to be patient. You just wanted him to be alright.

You went to bed at 1 am and no sign of Rafael. The next thing you knew it was when you heard him looking in his closet. His hair was wet and he had nothing on but a towel around his waist. You saw your watch. 5 am.   
-Rafi?  
-Hola niña. Just came to take a shower and change clothes -he said as he got dressed.  
-Oh, do you want some breakfast?  
-It's ok, I don't have time for that.   
-Is it that bad?  
-It is.   
Then his phone buzzed and he answered immediately. Without stop talking, he gave you a quick kiss and left the apartment again.   
Now you felt bad. Not that he meant it, but he made you feel bad. You understand that he has an important job, that he had a lot of stuff in his mind sometimes but, he just walked away and left you like you were his puppy. Of course you had to say it, you had to tell someone about it and who could be better to listen to you than your best friend?  
-Look girl, he's under so much stress. I heard in the news that his guy, Abraham, he's like queen bee or something like that. To arrest him is not a walk in the park.   
-I understand that but when he left this morning, he just... he didn't even say goodbye to me. It would take just a second to do that. 

One of your friends and a co-worker was listening the whole thing. Work, right, he was a man but he was also your friend and he had to tell you what was really going on.  
-Well, maybe he's into someone else.  
-What?  
-Look, darling, I care for you. I'm just saying that I'm a guy and when a guy is feeling trapped in a relationship, and meets someone else, well, the job is always a great excuse.   
-It's not an excuse. He's really busy.  
-Too busy to no say goodbye to you? To not take a couple of seconds to answer your messages? Come on. Let's call it by its name. He's sleeping with someone else. He's taking showers in the early morning so you don't notice.   
-He... he wouldn't, he wouldn't do that to me...  
-Call him. Prove me wrong.

You didn't know why but you called him. It was 2 pm and maybe he was having lunch, maybe he wasn't that busy right then.   
Nothing. Straight to voice mail once again.  
-Told you -your friend said.  
-Oh, don't listen to him. He's busy. You know that.

Your male friend pulled your arm slowly. He had to talk to you without a woman present. Not that it was bad, but sometimes he felt women want to tell the others what they wanted to hear even if it wasn't the truth.  
-Look, I know you're crazy about this guy but it's not fair what he's doing to you.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Men like that, get bored easily.  
-Men like that?  
-Come on, he's older than you and you never asked yourself why hasn't been married?  
-He's just ten years older than me...  
-Here you have. Really, no one works that hard. 

Rafael was sleeping in the couch of his office. He just slept for 20 minutes when Jack McCoy got into his office.  
-Barba?  
-I'm up.   
-I know, I haven't slept either. I promise you a week off when this is over.  
-What's he saying?  
-Basically, that he made a terrible mistake and he won't do it again.  
-Does he think he can get away with it?  
-I think so.  
-Whom he has been talking to?  
-The detectives, but his lawyer is in the house, so it's our turn -Jack said without stop walking -here we are.  
-How do I look?  
-Like if one heavy trunk hit you and dragged you through five blocks.  
-So do you.  
Then Jack's phone rang. His wife.  
-Hi darling, can't talk right now. Call you later -then he hung up -luckily your girlfriend isn't stalking you.  
-Your wife is worried about you, I couldn't call it "stalking".  
Then Rafael looked at his phone. One missed call from you. He should call you...  
-Counselors -Fin said.  
-Detective -Rafael answered, putting the phone back on his pocket -is Hank ready?  
-No, but he can't do anything about it.

The case was going more and more difficult despite the evidence. He spent the whole day in court meanwhile, Jack was talking to politicians trying to contain the disaster. It was 10 pm when they got back to the DA's office.  
-How it went? -Jack asked.  
-Not so good. He insists he's inocent, what about you?  
-The mayor wants to let him go like a damaged boat -Jack answered as he poured some scotch and gave it to Rafael -here.  
Rafael took a sip and closed his eyes. He was really tired. He would do anything to left the office and go back home to you. The phone rang. It was the judge in charge of the case. He wanted to see them both.  
-Here we go again -Rafael said before drinking the whole glass.  
When he got home it was 2 am. You weren't at his apartment and he felt worried. He took his phone.  
-Hello? -you answered. You weren't asleep. You couldn't sleep after the things your friend told you. And then decided to go to you apartment instead of Rafael's.  
-Cariño, are you alright?  
-I'm fine. Goodnight.  
Then you hang up. Suddenly you felt jealous. What if he was seeing someone else?

Rafael looked at his phone after you hung up. At least you were safe. He got undressed and took a shower and then he went straight to bed. It was 3 am already. At 5, his phone rang again. He left at 530.

-He noticed that you were angry, and he hasn't called you back -your friend said after you told him what happened.  
-Maybe I'm wrong. I don't have any reason to suspect something bad about him.  
-Look, my sister thought the same thing and one day, damn! her husband was in bed with another woman. I'm serious, this thing about the job is only an excuse.  
-But we're fine. Our relationship is fine. Maybe I'm being so mean to him.  
-You're not mean. Remember when you talked that he didn't even say goodbye to you? He doesn't even answer you calls or your messages. 

It was 10 pm and Rafael and Jack were at his office. Jack was talking to his wife. Then Rafael had a flashback, you asked him about breakfast and he left. He didn't say anything else to you. He didn't answer your calls. He wasn't aware of that until then.  
-Fuck, I'm such an asshole!  
-I'll call you later darling, I have to go -Jack said to his wife after Rafael's words -What is it Barba?  
-I'm a stupid piece of...   
-Hey, hey, this is nothing related with the case, right?  
-I'm sorry, I'm...  
Rafael's phone rang again. It wasn't you and he felt awful. Maybe you wouldn't talk to him again.   
-Who was it? -Jack asked after Rafael hung up.  
-Abraham's lawyer. They both want to talk to us tomorrow morning.   
-Alright. Go home. We'll talk in the morning.

Rafael went to his apartment and you weren't there again. He barely could sleep. In the morning, he went with Jack to Hank's apartment. That conversation leaded to nothing.   
-That was useless.  
-He's ruined. He knows that -Jack said -he just doesn't want to accept it.  
-I'll see you later.  
-Rafael.  
Rafael froze. Jack never called him by his name, except when he wanted to talk to him like if he was his son. And Rafael had to accept that Jack McCoy was much closer than his real father ever was.   
-What?  
-What happened last night? Do you have any problem?  
-I think I screwed this up.   
-What?  
-My relationship with Y/N. I think I've been ignoring her...  
-This job. Not some many partners can deal with it. She knows that. She met you through this job.  
-I know but I really screwed this up. She's been calling me, but I couldn't answer. I haven't seen her and she hasn't been at my place these nights.  
-This job is important, Rafael, but at the end of the day, what we have at home should be the most important in your life. Jobs come and go, but the people who love us, will be there.  
-I'm afraid she's not there anymore.  
-She will. She loves you. 

He was early that night and the lights were on. He sighed in relief. You were there, unless you were packing your stuff. He shook his head trying to erase those thoughts.  
-Hola cariño.  
-Hi.   
-What are you watching?  
-Nothing.  
-What is it?  
No answer. You couldn't. In fact, you didn't know what you were doing at his place.  
-Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out on my own?  
-Are you seeing someone else?  
-What?  
-I feel you've been ignoring me. I know your job. But I can't believe you have no time to send a message...  
Then he kissed you hard. And you kissed him back, trying to do your best to reach his tongue. He pushed you against the mattress and hold your arms above your head.  
-Is this what you want niña?  
You couldn't answer, you just nod. He kissed you again and with one hand, he reached above your shirt to caress your waist. One of his legs were between your thighs and you were moaning already. He pulled your pants off and threw them away.  
-Rafael.  
-There's no one else, niña. Just you. Do you believe me?  
-I do.  
-Say it -he said before he caressed your cunt.  
-I believe you Rafael... I trust you...  
-Theres no one else, ¿entiendes? I only want you -he whispered against your cheek, before he pulled his cock out and thrust into you.  
-Rafael... you feel so good...  
Then he let your arms go and you pulled his tie and shirt off. You surrounded his waist with your legs trying to get him closer and deeper. Then he slow his pace and looked at you with his beautiful green eyes.  
-I'm sorry -he whispered without stoping his thrust -I didn't want to hurt you.  
-Rafael, I'm sorry too, oh god... -you moaned when he rolled his hips reaching that point that drove you crazy.  
-I love you niña, just you... oh yess -he moaned as well -I'm so close mi amor...  
-Come with me Rafi... please...  
Then you came beneath him and felt him coming inside you. It was perfect. How could you believe such stupid thoughts?  
-I love you Rafael Barba and trust you more than you imagine.


End file.
